the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fat Mart
]]Fat Mart is a supermarket company based in Lil' Merica, Homia that only sells junk food. Superstores also stock products made by Phat Solutions. It was originally available only in the Lil' Merica urban area, but now has branches around most areas of Volcanus. Fat Mart's food has been described as "amazingly addictive". However, many people hate it for causing obesity and diabetes all over Volcanus. Fat Mart supermarkets also have hireable mobility scooters made by Phat Solutions for customers to drive around the aisles in - Edvard Andersson often tipped these over, leading to him being banned from all of the company's branches. Jack Jackson and Matthew Rice also did this in Fat Mart Colham, though they are banned from this branch only. Chris Easton Chandelier is also banned from all Fat Marts for causing disruption in several stores in and around Dundundun. The stores are additionally the setting for the video game Fat Scooter USA. The company made a huge profit from featuring their stores in the game, possibly leading to many more branches opening in the near future. Some of this money was however put towards self service tills in the larger supermarkets, though this approach has been branded a 'big mistake' due to the tills playing up on the rare occasion someone can actually be bothered to use them. The chain's Instant-Gammon account has more than 15 million followers, making it the most followed account on the whole site. As of February 2017, all Fat Mart superstores have indoor roads for mobility scooter drivers due to the rising popularity of the Ultimate Mobility Scooter, and pavements for other shoppers. Many people disapprove of this, with some saying it will not help end Pedia and Homia's obesity crisis. Others feel it is silly to turn a superstore into an "indoor town". Bans Fat Mart supermarkets are banned in County Superfit, County Hyperfit, County Townton and County Kinlochpoop; all branches situated within the latter two were forced to close in 2008 and 2016 respectively. County Countington and County Genesiscide might also follow suit, though Fat Marts have always been banned in the Liten Sverige region of the former. Fart Mart A similarly named company known as Fart Mart is based in Hyperfit. However, this company only has branches in eastern Pedia, and has been deemed a cheap ripoff by those who prefer Fat Mart. It is speculated that this company may go bankrupt soon. Branches Branches in Gamia *Fat Mart Chakamara (superstore, opened in 2012) Branches in Homia *Fat Mart Batpoo (opened in 1999) *Fat Mart Bertwick (opened in 1999) *Fat Mart Bleephead (opened in 1996) *Fat Mart Californiton (opened in 1994) *Fat Mart Canadia (opened in 2014) *Fat Mart Candycorn (superstore, opened in 1995) *Fat Mart Dumbhead (superstore, opened in 1997) *Fat Mart Fartypants (opened in 2009) *Fat Mart Funton (superstore, opened in 1998) *Fat Mart Halloween Town (opened in 1994) *Fat Mart Jalatwick (opened in 2015) *Fat Mart Kong Poop (opened in 2015) *Fat Mart Lil' Merica (superstore, opened in 1991) *Fat Mart McGarbage (superstore, opened in 2004) *Fat Mart Midifilia* (opened in 2014) *Fat Mart Nobraintree (opened in 2007) *Fat Mart Pinhead (opened in 1996) *Fat Mart Pooperwick (superstore, opened in 2002) *Fat Mart Weirdham (opened in 2007) Branches in Pedia *Fat Mart Chocthorpe (superstore, opened in 2005) *Fat Mart Colham* (opened in 2006) *Fat Mart Countington* (opened in 2002) *Fat Mart Dundundun Central (superstore, opened in 1999) *Fat Mart Dundundun East (superstore, opened in 2016) *Fat Mart Dundundun West (superstore, opened in 2016) *Fat Mart Everyonefarts (opened in 2010) *Fat Mart Genesiscide* (opened in 2003) *Fat Mart Grahamstead (superstore, opened in 2006) *Fat Mart McRubbish (superstore, opened in 2004) *Fat Mart Poopsterham (superstore, opened in 2000) *Fat Mart Poowick (superstore, opened in 2008) *Fat Mart Porkton (superstore, opened in 2013) *Fat Mart Rustbucket (opened in 2009) *Fat Mart Town bin Fart (superstore, opened in 2001) Branches in Sincostan *Fat Mart Chakakun (superstore, opened in 2011) *Fat Mart Kanuhiro (opened in 2013) *Fat Mart Taicha (superstore, opened in 2011) *Fat Mart Tropaiku (opened in 2015) Branches in Sohcahtoa *Fat Mart Chikamozlyn (opened in 2014) *Fat Mart Greenshark (opened in 2015) *Fat Mart Weetoun (superstore, opened in 2014) Branches in Sutston *Fat Mart Sutston Town (opened in 2012) Branches in Tunacork *Fat Mart Gullton (superstore, opened in 2015) *Fat Mart Hentaifont (opened in 2016) *Fat Mart Norwick (opened in 2016) *Fat Mart Powerpuff (opened in 2016) *Fat Mart Weraston (opened in 2014) "*" denotes that the branch may close in the near future. Former branches *Fat Mart Anjuna (opened and closed in 2004 due to protests from residents) *Fat Mart Coffeeland (opened in 2014, closed in 2016 due to a lack of customers) *Fat Mart Danceton (opened in 2002, closed in 2003 due to a lack of customers) *Fat Mart Gunpoop (opened in 2015, closed in 2017 by Liten Sverige's authorities) *Fat Mart Hardbeats (opened and closed in 2011 due to protests from residents) *Fat Mart Kinlochpoop (opened in 2012, closed in 2016 by County Kinlochpoop Council) *Fat Mart Satulozi (opened in 2012, closed in 2016 due to delinquents burning it down) *Fat Mart Taikuzoti (opened in 2013, closed in 2015 due to a lack of customers) *Fat Mart Townton (opened in 2001, closed in 2008 by County Townton Council) Category:Companies Category:Fat Mart